Anouncemnt and Reactions
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: The glee clubs reaction to an announcement many didn't expect. I don't own glee. Some bashing
1. Newspaper Announcement

**Broadway Princess Rachel Berry is Now Married to the King of Rock Noah Puckerman**  
_Rachel Berry, 25, has gotten married to Noah Puckerman, 27, in a small Jewish ceremony with only their family present. Rachel's mom, Shelby Corcoran retired Broadway actress, and Her sister, Beth Corcoran, as well as her fathers, Leroy and Hiram Berry, were Rachel's guest. Noah's mom, Maria Puckerman, and his sister, Rebecca Puckerman, were his guests. The ceremony was a small traditional Jewish wedding ceremony._  
_An interview with the happy couple has revealed they have known each other since childhood and went to the same synagogue. It has also revealed they were in their high school glee club, show choir group, the New Directions. In high school they dated for one week in high school. Noah Puckerman was the school bully. Rachel Berry was the school diva and a bully victim. Rachel has said there was a time where she was slushied twice a day, had cruel nicknames and there were pornagraphic pictures of her drawn in the girl's bathrooms. She now says " I left Lima and never looked back. The people who bullied me are stuck in that small town and I'm famous. One day I will list every person who bullied me and never apologized." I look forward to that list. This young couple is the strongest and most in love I have ever seen._  
_We wish you luck in your future endeavors._


	2. Reactions Part One

Artie:

Artie knew they both had tough lives and they deserved what they had now. Good for Puck and Rachel finally getting a good hand. Artie had watched the relationship progress for the second time and knew they would last. Artie had worked with puck on his album and was living quite happily with his girlfriend in a penthouse loft in New York. Artie was happy for them and wished them luck.

Blaine:

Blaine thought Puck and Rachel were good together. Blaine saw what other people missed the small smiles when they were around each other, the caresses and the support they gave each other. They were the couple people wanted to be. Blaine worked with Rachel on Broadway as a lead character. Blaine was happy with his life he lived with his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't have been happier when Sam came out as bi and wanted to date him. They had been together for five years and were still going strong. They lived in an apartment close to where Puck and Rachel lived.

Britney:

Britney was ecstatic Puckleberry had finally happened. Britney was really glad the gort their happily ever after. Britney had gotten her happily ever after too with Santana and danced with Rachel on Broadway. Britney knew Puckleberry would last.

Finn:

When Finn read the article he was pissed his best friend married his ex-girlfriend. Finn was going to go to New York and try to get Rachel to come back and live in Lima with him. He was too late. Finn never understood why all his ex-girlfriends went to Puck. Finn worked as the assistant coach at Mckinley and worked at his step-dad's car shop. Finn hated Puck for taking Rachel and Quinn from him.

Jake:

Jake was happy that his brother finally got the girl and was happy. He had seen how puck was after their first break up and he was a mess even if they had only gone out for a week. Jake was glad he had finally taken the plunge with Rachel after seven years. Jake worked with his brother on his album playing the guitar and was dating Rachel's co-star Kitty. They had been together for two years and Jake was planning on asking her to move in with him. Jake wanted to his relationship to be like Puck and Rachel's.

Kurt:

When Kurt read the magazine he freaked out. Puck and Rachel had both gotten out of Lima and no one thought they could. Kurt was still stuck in Lima and someone he could have been friends with except he picked on her because he was jealous. Now her dreams had come true. Kurt was jealous all he did was work at the Mall for minimum wage.

Mercedes:

Mercedes read the article and saw how Rachel had achieved her dreams while she was still struggling for her dreams to succeed. Mercedes knew they had overcome the bullying and judging from high school and Mercedes was jealous of their success. She knew Puck and Rachel were in for the long run and deserved they happiness. Mercedes was living in a cheap apartment in California working as waitress trying to get discover.

* * *

Thanks for telling me about having Marley dating two guys. I changed it.


	3. Reactions Part Two

**Part Two Of Reactions**

Mike:

You did bro. Thought Mike as he read the article. Mike was flying into New York on his private jet with his girlfriend, Marley. Mike was a choreographer for celebrities and Marley was one of them. So was Rachel. Mike was happy for the couple.

Quinn:

As Quinn read the magazine she couldn't help look back to the song 'Get It Right' and think "she finally got it right."

Quinn had apologized when she was still in Yale before her graduation and now worked as a lawyer in a prominent law firm in Manhattan, New York. They had become good friends.

Sue Sylvester:

Sue saw it coming. Barbra was gonna marry Puckerman. Sue knew since Rachel was starting Mickinley as a freshman. Sue could not wait to rub it in Shue's face.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to publish something to thank all the people who reviewed the story. I am sorry I wasn't planning on continuing this I just needed some motivation. Thank you all. I know it sucks when people do that. I was stuck for a bit though.

Love Angel Went Crazy


End file.
